Living As A Death Eater
by PrettyInPINK677
Summary: What would happen if Ron and Hermione were in Slytherin instead of Gryffindor and befriended Draco becoming Death Eater's? Is it too late for them to turn back to the good? Is it too late for Draco to tell Hermione his true feelings for her? Readdd
1. Chapter 1: Whose side are you on?

**A/N: Lumos. Hey There:) You just stumbled upon a pretty awesomely huge Harry Potter Fan! I've read Deathly Hallows 11 times:) Anyway this is my first FanFic story ever and of course it has to be Harry Potter:) I hope you like it and please review! Keep in mind, Ron and Hermione are not friends with harry so they are kinda mean to him in the beginning.**

**~PrettyInPINK677 :)**

**Summary: What would happen if Ron and Hermione all were in Slytherin instead of Gryffindor and befriended Draco becoming Death Eater's? Is it too late for them to turn back to the good? Is it too late for Draco to tell Hermione his true feelings for her? Or will Ron get in the way? Hermione/Draco Harry/Ginny Some Ron/Hermione.**

The First-Year students walk slowly and carefully up the stone steps of Hogwarts, taking in every bit they can before they get sorted into their classes.

Hermione admires every single detail completely awed. "Everything is just like in my book." She feels as if there are eyes on her. She looks through the crowd of other students and finds that no one is looking at her.

She looks curiously away.

An Older looking woman walks up and smiles. "Welcome to Hogwarts! I am Professor McGonagall. And if you follow me we will get you sorted into your houses."

She turns and walks through to grand doors and all the kids look up at the ceiling with 'Ooo's and Awe's'. She walks up a few more steps and turns looking at the kids.

"When I call your name you will come up, I will place the hat on your head, and you will be placed into your houses."

"Draco Malfoy." She calls. The young blonde boy walks smugly up to the stool and takes a seat.

"Slytherin!" The sorting hat yells, even before the hat touches his head. Slytherin house cheers as he walks quickly over smirking in triumph.

"Hermione Gene Granger." Hermione's heart beats quicker and quicker as she slowly walks up to the stool pushing her skirt underneath her.

"Interesting..." The hat chants after a moment. "Plenty of Knowledge...Slytherin!" Her heart drops a bit. She had her mind set on joining Gryffindor.

_Either way, they're both good houses... _She thinks to herself taking a seat on the bench.

"Ronald Bilious Wesley." The uncertain red-head sits on the stool. "Another Wesley...If I put you in the same house as the rest of your family that wouldn't be very interesting...Better be...Slytherin."

Ron trudges over to the bench and sits next to Hermione.

"I'm Malfoy...Draco Malfoy." The blonde boy says offering his hand out to Hermione at first. She smiles shaking it. "Nice to meet you, I'm Hermione Granger."

"I'm Ron...Ron Wesley." Ron says quietly looking over at them. Draco's lip goes up in a sneer at him.

Hermione smiles. "Nice to meet you." They all look back at the sorting hat.

"Harry Potter." She calls and Draco leans closer to Hermione. "I don't know why everyone thinks he's so great." Hermione looks over at Harry and doesn't see anything amazing about him. She nods looking back at Draco.

"Gryffindor!" The hat cries and everyone cheers. He gives a glance over towards the Slytherin table and looks quickly away.

4 Years later

"Hey Hermione wait up!" Harry Potter calls running after her.

She looks back and sighs groaning. "What do you want Potter?" He looks down. "Well you seemed to get the whole assignment thing due tomorrow and I didn't could you explain it?"

"And what makes you think that I would ever help you?" She snaps starting to walk away.

"Hey!" He calls after her. She sighs slowing down. "Just because you're a Slytherin and friends with Malfoy, doesn't mean...you have to be one of them."

She sighs before walking faster down the hallway and far away from him.

"Hermione!" Ron smiles as she sits next to him in the common room. "Hey." She responds.

"What is it?" Ron asks quietly. "That Harry Potter tried to befriend me in the hallway today."

"Hermione!" Pansy smiles sitting down next to her. "Hey!" She smiles. "So...Do you think Draco would mind if I dated someone from like...Gryffindor."

She smirks. "Depends on who it is...Well out with it." Pansy smiles looking down. "Uhm...Harry Potter?" Ron spits out his Pumpkin juice from his mouth gasping. "Are you mental?"

Pansy rolls her eyes looking away. Hermione looks away biting her lip. "Ron's right..." "Please Hermione! He'll listen to you!" Hermione. "I could try." "Yay! Thanks Hermione!" Pansy smiles walking off.

Ron moves closer and closer to Hermione but Draco sits right in between the two of them.

She smiles. "Hey Draco...Uhm...I have to talk to you about something..." He turns to her. "What is it?" Hermione sighs. "Pansy wanted to..." He cuts her off.

"Yeah I know already...She wants to date some loser Gryffindor right? Who is it?" She sighs biting her lip. "Harry Potter." His eyes widen and his face gets red. "Harry Potter? Why the hell would she date that loser?" Hermione shrugs. "He talked to me today and he seems like a pretty sweet guy."

Draco's mouth hangs open. "You talked to him!" She shakes her head. "No he talked to me." Draco gasps. "Hermione! You can never talk to him again! Do you know what could happen?"

He grabs her hand taking her into the broom closet. "Hermione! We already sweared our allegiance to the Dark Lord." Draco says his name softly. Hermione pulls her hand harshly away. "You mean _you_ did...I don't know if that's what I want Draco..."

Draco face goes hurt. "Think about who's side you're on..." Hermione goes to take his hand but he pulls away. "Draco..." Hermione whispers. "You can't choose both of us you know...Only one...Is it gonna be me...Or him." She gasps looking lost and not knowing what to do.

"Draco! Voldemort is evil...He kills innocent people." Hermione whispers. "I know that!" Draco screams, slamming his fist on the wall. "Don't you understand! I have to do this...Or my father will kill me." Hermione sighs. "I know. You can't fear him forever."

"I thought we were friends." Draco snaps walking away. "Draco! We are friends!" Hermione cries after him.

She sighs, sliding against the closet door. In one hand she holds, The right thing...and in the other she holds Draco...Her best friend and maybe...something more. "What am I gonna do?" She whispers.


	2. Chapter 2: I'm Sorry

**A/N: Okay so I was really disappointed in the reviews I got...I got one...I mean like seriously people? I'm telling you now, if you want this story to continue you better review. LOL. I mean it. I have to get at least 5 reviews for this chapter...Not any less. I took some advice and I decided to work on my writing;) You know who you are! I love you! BTW, This is more like the Hermione we know and love.**

**XOXO ~PrettyInPINK677**

**I don't own Anything!**

* * *

><p>"Hermione...Hermione!" Pansy murmurs, making it her business to awaken Hermione from a seamless sleep.<p>

Hermione grunts, heaving the pillow over her head. Pansy exhales loudly, snubbing Hermione's plea for a few more minutes to slumber. "Hermione, you have to get up! We'll be late for class."

Hermione finally relents, climbing out of bed as slowly as possible. Pansy positions herself, hands on hips. "You gonna go any slower?" Hermione frowns at her before walking into the lavatory.

She comes out a few minutes later and Pansy rolls her eyes. "You're leaving that way? Really?" Hermione flings her arms in the air fuming. "What is your problem?"

Pansy pouts looking in the mirror. "And Draco still likes you more..." "What?" Hermione says confused. Pansy sighs smiling unhappily. "I'm sorry Hermione...C'mon...we can spare a few minutes...Let's get you looking pretty."

Hermione stares at her for a second. _Did she just say what I think she did? Me and Draco? We're best friends...I think._

She is too stunned about what Pansy just said that she walks into the lavatory without thinking what was going to happen.

After a end-less grueling clash with Hermione's thick puffy hair, and a little blush and mascara, Pansy places her in front of the mirror pleased. "Okay. You can look now."

Hermione gradually opens her eyes and gasps. Her hair is flatter than usual. Her face glows with a radiance she's never seen before. "I..I look...pretty."

"Oh my god! Professor Snape is gonna kill us!" Pansy shrieks, seizing Hermione's hand and dragging her out the tower.

They race through the halls before running directing into Mr. Finch. He turns sneering. They both stare at him in sheer horror. "We were just on our way to class sir." "Were you now? Goodness...Why do I find that so hard to believe?"

He 'escorts' them to Snape's lesson. "Professor..." He declares receiving Snape's attention. "I found these girls wondering the halls..." Snape glares at both of the girls. "Well...?"

"We were just running late professor! We were coming honest!" Hermione exclaims, as Pansy nods. Draco rolls his eyes, obviously still sore at Hermione. "I bet they were messing around in the girls lavatory." He says to Crabbe.

Hermione narrows her eyes overcome with rage.

"SHUT UP DRACO MALFOY." She screeches glaring at him. "Miss. Granger! You just earned yourself a week of detention!" Snape retorts at her. "You too Mr. Malfoy."

"But...I didn't do anything!" Draco says muddled. Snape disregards him. Pansy takes a seat in the back and Hermione sits next to her. "Hi Harry..." Pansy beams waving. Harry smiles back and Ginny, Ron's little sister in Gryffindor, looks curiously between Harry and Pansy.

After an endless parade of potions and such, they were finally dismissed and Hermione was the first one out the door.

Draco follows quickly behind her. "Hey Granger." Hermione turns around tears in her eyes. "You call me Granger now?" His mouth drops to the ground. "H-Hermione?" "What?" She whispers. He just stares at her. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. "I...I..."

"Save it! I don't care about anything you have to say anymore! You completely humiliated the both of us in front of the entire class! I hate you Draco Malfoy!" She hollers, bolting down the corridor past the additional students.

She makes her way to the ladies lavatory on the 3rd floor and a gasp let's out when she's sees a girl already here crying. "Oh. I'm so sorry."

She turns to leave and the girl cries after her. "Wait...You're Hermione Granger...Ron's friend?" "Yes..." Hermione says slowly. "I'm Ginny...Ron's younger sister...I know who you are because...Ron talks about you non-stop." Hermione ponders this and then smiles. "He does?" Ginny nods.

"Well...It was wonderful meeting you Ginny." Hermione smiles. "You too!" Ginny smiles faintly.

* * *

><p>Hermione sits in front of her mirror gazing at the reflection. Pansy sits on her bed gossiping to some of the other girls. "Pansy!" Draco says softly from outside the door. Pansy rolls her eyes walking over. She stands hands on hips.<p>

"I have to talk to Hermione." He mumbles.

"Pardon?" She says sarcastically as if she didn't make out what he said. "I said I really must see Hermione! Please!" She grunts walking back in. She undertones something to the other girls and they all get up. "Hey we were all gonna go...to...the bathroom!" Pansy says hastily. Hermione nods somewhat jumbled.

When they all leave Hermione moves to take her shirt off to get into her nightgown. Draco bites his lip watching carefully. She removes her shirt leaving only her bra. She is about to take off her pants and shrieks as she sees him.

"Draco! What the bloody hell are you doing!" She fumes trying to cover herself and punch him at the same time.

"Uhm...I have to talk to you Hermione" Draco says, noticing what an amazing shape she has. "Stop looking at me!" She squeaks her cheeks going beat red. Draco advances a bit and she steps away anxiously. He grins stepping even closer. "What's wrong? Am I making you a little nervous?" "Draco don't." Hermione whispers.

He takes more and more steps until she is pinned against the wall and he was almost on top of her. He smiles. "Now you'll listen." She lets out a shaky breath. "T-There isn't anything to listen to."

"Hermione...I'm sorry! I was just so upset but I shouldn't have put you on the spot like that!" Hermione bites her lip. "I'm sorry too...I should've backed you up." They smile at eachother.

Draco looks down and looks back up innocently. Hermione laughs. "Don't even think about giving me a hug." He grins. "I wasn't. Later...Hermione."

Hermione sits back down on her bed. Her heart hasn't stopped beating so wildly, and her blush hasn't gone down...

After she gets dressed she looks in the mirror again and bites her lip. "Hermione Gene Malfoy." Her face breaks into a enormous smile.

* * *

><p>ReViEw ToDaY<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: Pefection

**This Chapter is in Draco's POV. Please try to enjoy this and ReViEw ThE FrEaKiNg thing please:)**

I stand in front of the mirror with perfect concentration on my slick, crystallized, hair. I swear if I looked up perfection in the dictionary, the definition would say "N. For reference, see Draco Malfoy's hair." My mind wonders to Hermione...She _is_ the definition of perfect.

Her perfect warm brown eyes shine like a newly elegant piece of jewelry. And every time I see her perfectly shaped pink lips I find I can't concentrate on anything but wanting to kiss her.

"Draco we have to get to class." Crabbe pleas. I take one more look in the mirror and grab my books for potions class. We sprint to class and finally get there taking our seats.

"Open your books to page 394." Snape says coming out of nowhere. Where is Hermione? I don't see her...I hope she's okay. "Professor... I found these girls wondering the halls..." I can tell it's Finch. "Well..." Snape says uninterested. "We were just running late professor! We were coming honest!" Hermione states behind me. _Don't look. Don't look. _

I roll my eyes, still very angry at her. I turn to Crabbe smirking. "I bet they were messing around in the girls lavatory." We both start snickering and suddenly Hermione comes out of nowhere screaming at me. "SHUT UP DRACO MALFOY!"

"Miss. Granger! You just earned yourself a week of detention!" Snape retorts at her. "You too Mr. Malfoy." I glare looking up at him. "But...I didn't do anything!" He completely ignores me.

During class I have decided that I have to apologize to Hermione...I can't live without her. When we are dismissed Crabbe grabs me. "Where are you going?" "To apologize to Hermione..."

Crabbe gets confused. "But...I thought we hated her now." I shake my head. "I never did."

I walk after her. Should I call her Hermione? No...She wouldn't want me to. "Hey Granger!" I call. She turns around with tears falling down her face like a waterfall. "You call me Granger now?" But I can't answer. She looks sooo stunning today...She must have done something different but...I don't know what. "Hermione?" I gasp surprised.

"What!" She says in a harsh whisper. "I...I..." No words will come out. TALK YOU IDIOT! "Save it! I don't care about anything you have to say anymore! You completely humiliated the both of us in front of the entire class! I hate you Draco Malfoy!" She screams running away. My heart falls. I have to talk to her...I just have to.

After all my classes I find myself wondering outside the girls dormitory. I hear Pansy's thick dark laughter cut through the others. "And he was like, I can't use the killing curse it's illegal!" After that a cluster of giggles grow louder.

"Oh yeah...Great joke Pansy..." Sounds Hermione's soft lovely voice, thick with sarcasm. I smile at hearing this. I can hear the boards creak under Pansy's steps. "What's your problem?" Pansy asks irritated.

"I don't have a problem." Hermione says defensively. Pansy gasps delighted. "I know what your problem is...Your still sulking about Draco, Aren't you, Aren't you!" Hermione gasps. "I am certainly not...Why would I be?" Pansy screeches skipping. "You like him! Oh my gosh!"

"Rubbish...I don't like Draco...He's my friend!" Hermione retorts. My heart drops. Pansy walks back over to her bed and starts talking to the other girls.

"Pansy!" I murmur. Pansy rolls her eyes walking over. She stands hands on hips. "I have to talk to Hermione..." Her eyes fill with a glimmer of mischief. "Pardon?"

"I said I really must see Hermione! Please!" I moan. She mumbles walking back in. She says something to the other girls and they all get up. "Hey we were all gonna go...to...the bathroom!" Pansy says, pretty sure she's talking to Hermione.

They all walk out and Pansy grins passing by. _Okay...here I go._ Suddenly Hermione starts to undress and my longing for her cultivates. She takes off her shirt and only her bra remains.

I never noticed what an astonishing shape she has. Suddenly her eyes lock on mine and she jumps back screaming. "Draco what the bloody hell are you doing?"

She puts her arms across the top of her bra. ""Uhm...I have to talk to you Hermione" I mumble, looking her up and down again. "Stop looking at me!" She cries, and I notice her cheeks go a little red. I advance a bit and she steps away nervously. It becomes a game for me and I step forward smiling. "What's wrong? Am I making you a little nervous?" I smirk. "Draco don't." Hermione whispers, her voice cracking with fear.

I keep taking more and more steps until she is pinned against the wall and I can almost touch her trembling face. I give a small innocent smile. "Now you'll listen." She lets out a shaky breath. "T-There isn't anything to listen to."

"Hermione...I'm sorry! I was just so upset but I shouldn't have put you on the spot like that!" Hermione bites her lip. "I'm sorry too...I should've backed you up." I smile at her and she smiles back.

I look up and down again wishing I could just hold her for a moment. Hermione laughs. "Don't even think about giving me a hug." I smile big. "I wasn't. Later...Hermione."

I turn quickly and shut the door behind me. I can't stop the smile that spreads across my face.


	4. Chapter 4: I want you

Potions class is a total bore today and I find my eyes wondering over to Hermione, who happens to be sitting next to Ron today. I can't help but feel the jealously seep up through my chest. _Why did she choose him?_ I know he has some sort of 'crush' on my girl, but let's get this straight...He will never break what me and Hermione have.

She has her arm propping her head up towards Ron, and I ache to know what they're talking about. "Hey Draco..." Pansy whispers. I barely hear her and my eyes stay glued on Hermione. I'm guessing Hermione felt my glance on her and she looks over curiously. She gives a small wave, confused as to why I'm staring at her.

"Class...is...dismissed." Snape says slowly, trying to draw on our torture. Hermione stands up grabbing her books, while still listening to Ron, probably drone on about some boring thing he and his brother's did. Right as I'm behind her, she flips one side of her hair behind her shoulder sending a wave of her sweet perfume my way. I stand bewitched and drinking it in, before I feel a hard tap on my shoulder.

I turn to see Snape looking amused down at me. "Mr. Malfoy...I suggest that you pay more attention in class, instead of drooling over Miss Granger, and maybe you might get a passing grade. I highly recommend a tutor for you..."

He starts to turn but stops. "Oh and by the way...you've stood there for about 15 minutes and I'm sure your late to your next class..."I turn quickly and see that all the desks are empty and there is not a person in the hallways. "Shit!" I groan grabbing my books, and I sprint to Herbology as quickly as I can, but only for her...she's probably worried sick. I could care less about class.

I stride profoundly in the room and I see the professor glaring down at me. "Ah yes, Mr. Malfoy. I was wondering when you would enlighten us with your presence." I smirk to myself, looking around and I finally see Hermione, staring at me with a deep gaze. I smile walking over to her. She frowns. "Draco! What happened? Are you okay! I was sooo worried. We felt awful about leaving you in class back there."

"She, felt awful." Ron mutters quietly. Hermione nudges him hard. I smile reaching down, to her lap and tracing my fingers slowly on her thigh. Her face goes pink. "Draco...What..." She says, quiet as a whisper. I go higher until I reach her hand and I intertwine my fingers with hers. "I'm here now." She looks up so innocently into my eyes. I get a warm feeling in stomach that keeps growing more and more intense. Her warm big brown eyes, sparkle like the brightest star in the sky. _Kiss her. Kiss her. Kiss her._

"Well Miss Granger?" The professor barks obviously angered. Hermione's eyes dart away from my own and I feel like I had the whole world in my hands in that one moment, and now I've lost it. "Were you listening? Or were you too busy with Mr. Malfoy?" Potter looks over at me curiously and I give a dirty glare, putting my arm protectively around her, so only he can see.

Some red headed girl, pokes him and he turns back around smiling and talking to her. _Ugh. Gryffindor's. _

"That's it. Detention for you and Mr. Malfoy, tonight after dinner."

Hermione groans. "No...I hate detention." I smirk. "Not when it's with me." She giggles looking up at me, and biting her lip deep in thought.

I still haven't let go of her hand, and I don't plan on it anytime soon...

...

I sit at a table in the library...I've never even been in this part of the school...I am supposed to be doing my homework but instead I'm making marks on the table with my pencil, and giving Hermione quick glances.

She looks so adorable when she does her homework. And every time she doesn't get a problem, she'll bite her lip and furrow her perfectly shaped eyebrows together...

Finally she looks up, and seeing that I'm staring at her, she smirks. "What are you staring at?" "You." I smile charmingly. She shakes her head looking away. "You're the reason we're stuck here in the first place, Draco Malfoy."

I smirk placing my hand on hers. She gazes up at me with an expression hard to read. "Well...It's not my fault I'm sooo irresistible that you can't keep your hands off me." She throws her head back laughing and I admire her beautiful curls bouncing with her laughter. "I think it's the other way around."

"How do you figure?" I ask. "I think you're the one with the problem of keeping your hands off me!" She says, her eyes shining with the notion. _She's right... _"Whatever helps you get up in the morning." I wink.

"Draco..." She says sweetly, like a child begging it's mother to tuck them in to bed at night. I look up at her pleading eyes. "Who...who are you going to the fall dance with?" She asks adding a curious smile at the end.

I shrug. "I really have no idea and to tell you the truth...I don't think I'm going." She nods looking back down. "Who are you going with?" I ask quietly. She looks back up at me and says nothing for a moment._ Say me. Say my name. With you Draco. I wanna go with you._

"Well...I got a few offers..." She begins. A few offers my ass. Practically the whole Slytherin house asks her every year for god sake.

"But...I was thinking about going with Ron..." She finishes looking back up at me. "Ron!" I practically shout throwing my book on the ground. Her eyes go frightened as she stands quickly taking my hand. "Well I won't go with him if you think it will ruin all our friendships."

"Friendships?" I gag, having a hard time speaking. She nods confused. "You're not going with anyone!"

She glares, placing her hands on her hips. "Since when can you order me around! When will you realize that I am not your pet and you can't tell me what to do!"

Anger fills me. I can't do this anymore. I wrap my arms tightly around her tiny waist and pull her into me. Our faces are inches apart. She is too stunned to speak and she lets her air out in tiny gasps. Her soft body against my hard is intoxicating.

"When will you realize that you are my girl! And you can't go with anyone else because we belong together." She stares endlessly into my eyes not speaking. She starts to say something but before she can say another word, I lightly touch my hand to her face and she shivers. "Draco..." She whispers. I move my face ever so closer to hers so that our noses just touch.

"Can't you see? I don't want anyone else, but you." I whisper, feeling her perfect soft curls in my fingers. I wrap both my arms around her waist pulling her closer so that are bodies are touching. I feel like we fit perfectly. I lean even closer to her and her lips start to tremble. I trace my finger along her inciting, red lips, before finally bringing mine to hers so that we finally meet in a kiss.

**ReViEw :)**


End file.
